


Nap Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2005-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian takes a nap and dreams of Justin.





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I am a lump on the sofa. Ugh what a day. I had to deal with layout mistakes on the Brown Athletics print ads that I swear had been worked out last week. Seems someone in the graphics department wasn’t listening or some such bullshit and completely fucked it up. Lucky me gets to be the angry totalitarian task master since my new art director missed the screw up. Then the receptionist took off for a doctor’s appointment and failed to tell anyone. Cynthia was blowing a gasket and demanded he be fired. I agree but you know maybe we can give folks one chance to screw up? I’m really not the unrelenting hardass that everyone makes me out to be. All this followed up by a call from Lindsay telling me that she’s thinking of moving out of state with Gus since she and Mel are pretty much through. Wonderful timing there Linds with me starting my own business here now!

So I’m finally home at 8PM lying on the sofa. I threw on my sweats and grabbed the cashmere throw I bought when Justin started bitching about how cold the loft is. Saying he should get his Gramma’s afghan from his Mom. I can only imagine what that looks like so I bought this much more suitable white cashmere throw. It’s really nice, softer than a baby’s butt, kind of like being wrapped up in bunny fur or something. With a glass of Beam on the floor beside me I’m lying on my stomach wrapped in cashmere trying to get rid of the stress of the day. Where the hell is Justin anyway? I can’t even begin to fathom his schedule these days. Between school and still working in the diner as well as the fact that he does go to “his” apartment on occasion. I never know where he’s at or when he’ll pop up.

Slowly nodding off, feeling the warmth of the throw on my bare back soothing me to sleep. Somehow still awake in the in between places, between sleep and conscious thought. Thoughts of Justin, of his hands on my back touching my skin with his calloused artists’ hands. If he was here right now it would feel so good to just be soothingly rubbed, make all the stress go away, get lost in his touch. Random thoughts go through my head. Justin’s hard cock pressed against the back of my thigh, his hand on my shoulder pressing me into the sofa cushions. The idea of it feels so good I’m not sure if it’s happening or if I’m dreaming it or fantasizing about it. 

More images floating through my head. Justin looming over me his knees pressing into the cushion between my legs. His hips pushing into the backs of my thighs and my ass. His smooth hard dick rubbing against me seeking entry into my body. I want it, I want him to fuck me with his beautiful cock. I suddenly need it so badly I can feel it deep inside me even though he’s not here. I start pushing back against him the fantasy dream Justin that seems to be in my head at the moment. I swear I feel him there pushing the head of his cock in slowly through the first ring of muscles in my ass. It feels amazing and so real. I feel like I’m rutting into the couch and pushing back on his imaginary dick. Feeling the push and the pain tinged with pleasure. I don’t think I’ve moved an inch though. My mind is playing tricks on me it’s like a ramped up wet dream or something. So real but I know it’s not on some level.

I hardly ever want this; it’s most often me on top doing the pushing. Right now I want to be the one entered the one who holds someone else in their body. I want to hold Justin in my body, feel this extension of who he is deep within me. Feel the pulse of his blood through his dick up my ass. To be out of control, not running the show would feel so good on so many levels.

 

“Honey I’m home!”

“Brian?” 

Aaahh shit! Is that in my head, no that’s real live Justin. Opening the door to the loft padding into the kitchen dropping his shit with a thud on the floor. Got to wake up.

“Brian?”

I unceremoniously and shakily sit up. The throw falls off me making me shiver. I’m sure my hair is sticking out in every direction. He gives me that look, the ‘you’re so cute when you’re all mussed up’ look.

“You okay over there? Tough day at work?”

“Something like that. What time is it?”

“Where you actually taking a nap? Huh, strange.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Where were you? What time did you say it was?”

“It’s 9:30 and I didn’t actually say what time it was. I was at PIFA, it’s Tuesday I have that late class, trying to catch up on what I missed. Re-mem-ber?” Justin replies teasingly.

Justin has made his way over to me dropping his jacket in the kitchen kicking his shoes off as he comes. He’s staring at me over the back of the couch. Suddenly all I can think of and picture is the dream I was having starring his cock up my ass. Got to look away from him, he’s seeing something in my face, not sure what. Trying not to look at him hungrily, hmmm let’s see if we can go for smug.

“Well why are you here? I’m surprised you didn’t head “home” after class.”

He just gives me this ‘yeah right’ look and says “What’s up your ass?”

I think I just flinched. ‘Up my ass?? Up my ass? Oh lord you should be up my ass!’ Take a breath remember smug not needy, not wanting him, nope not that.

He walks around the side of the couch and sits down next to me. I’m still in the dream it won’t leave me. All I can do is watch him, feel him get closer. Sitting down next to me he pokes me in the ribs with his elbow and leans his head on my shoulder. He reaches up for a kiss. I’m leaning towards him looking in his eyes for a moment before I kiss him. He looks back a smile on his face. He scoots up more and our lips touch lightly, I lean closer to him and press into his lips with mine. They feel so good so familiar and right. Ugh! This isn’t getting me to not want him at the moment. The kiss is getting deeper more heated. He moans into my mouth as I push my tongue through his lips and stroke his tongue. His arms start to wind their way around my shoulders, he starts rubbing my back with his strong hands. Making circles and kneading my shoulders. I pull him closer swiveling to face him with my whole body. My bare chest rubs up against his t-shirt I want him in me but how do I get there from here. How do I change the dance with out saying ‘Justin fuck me like the big nelly bottom I am.’? 

He’s started to move across my legs up on to my lap. I’m sure he can feel the boner I’ve had for the last hour or so. He looks pleased that I’m ready for him. He starts peeling his t-shirt off over his head and unbuttoning his jeans. I just watch him. I’m so lost looking at him, his pale skin and hard chest gleaming at me. I lean down and nuzzle and lick his collar bone, he moans and wiggles on my lap rubbing up against me through our clothes. 

“So you’ve just been snoozing here on the sofa, huh?”

“Yeah”, I breathe at him continuing to trace my tongue along his collar bone and up the inside of his neck rubbing my hands up his back and into his hair pulling him close to me. Trying desperately to think of a way to get him inside me now, like ten minutes ago. Nothings coming to me so I just continue to stroke his back and kiss his flushed lips. Then I have a flash. I move on to my back pulling him on top of me, we lay flat on the sofa chest to chest. His pants are unbuttoned so I push them down as far as I can he pulls them the rest of the way off wriggling them off quickly causing more friction on my very hard aching dick. Leaning back on his knees between mine he pulls my sweatpants off. The soft materiel slides smoothly down my hips as I lift my ass up in assistance. Before he can move back on top of me I sling one of my legs over the back of the sofa spreading my legs. He looks up surprised with the position I’ve taken.

He moves down over me crawling forward with lust in his eyes as he looks my body over. Wets his lips and leans in for a kiss and rubs his cock against mine. The kiss and the rubbing of our dicks are so hard and soft all at the same time. I can’t take this I want him now, I’ve never wanted this so badly from him from anyone before. What’s going on? He’s looking in my face trying to see what I’m thinking. I’m usually taking over now pushing him in to some sort of position or guiding him towards some specific thing. I just stare back; I think I need to let him see some of the need in my face. Maybe that will get me what I want without me having to ask. He stares some more cocks his head to the side. He leans in to my ear and licks me just underneath the lobe and starts sucking a trail down my neck to my chest tweaking my nipples as he goes. He looks up again; I just stare at him passively. I can tell he’s not sure what to make of my behavior. He soldiers on down my abs till his tongue dartingly laps at the head of my dick. It feels warm and then cool when his tongue darts back into his mouth. I think I moaned, ok I definitely moaned. He looks up again and decides to blow me in earnest. Sucking the head of my dick into his mouth going down the shaft and stroking it with his tongue. Uh it feels so good. I just lay there for a minute and appreciate the sensations. So do I just let him blow me or do I some how lead his dick to my ass. Sigh this is much too difficult. Let’s try something less subtle. I reach down and grab one of his hands from around my hip. Moving it towards my ass. He’s caught on some and is looking up at me with a crooked smile. He sticks his fingers in his mouth wetting them. He pulls my dick back into his mouth and plunges a finger into my ass. Holy fuck! Between the blowjob and now the pressure in my ass I’m fighting back my orgasm it’s so close. I am so gone by this time. Moans are jumping out of my throat each time his fingers plunge into my ass stroking me opening me up. I’m bucking up into his mouth and pushing back on his hand. I’m so close, so close. Fuck now now now! Ok you big nelly bottom it’s show time, time to get Justin’s dick in your ass before it’s all over way too quickly.

I pull up, my dick pops out of his mouth and his hand is left where my ass was just a few moments ago. He looks surprised his mouth still open from sucking my dick. I don’t hesitate I just roll over on to my hands and knees pointing my ass at the boy. I’m thinking I can’t get anymore obvious than this. He sits there on his knees. I look over my shoulder at him; he’s just looking at me kind of confused. He looks down at my upturned ass and then back at my face then back at my ass then back to my face. I swing back bumping him in the stomach he jars awake cocking his head to the side.

“Brian, uh?”

“Yes Justin”

“Uh.”

I reach under the sofa for a condom from the box we keep there just for this reason. I thrust it at him and say, “You might need this” and smile at him broadly.

He’s holding the condom, just looking at it. I swing back into him again with my ass hitting his hips. He wakes up suddenly a wolfish grin spreads across his face. The condom wrapper rips open and is thrown on the floor in a rush and suddenly his hands are on my hips pulling me close to him. I can feel his dick pressing against my hole. He slides up and over my back pushing me down some rubbing his hand up my back till it lands on my shoulder. His thumb presses against the back of my neck as he pushes forward pushing me into the cushions of the sofa. The head of his dick pushes into me. Shit!!! This is it his dick is going up my ass and it feels so amazing. Like water to a man lost in the desert. He groans and continues forward slowly. I push back into him wanting all of him in me now. His hand grips my hip tightly slowing me down he needs some time to adjust to the sensation. After a moments pause he slams forward into me wrenching a groan from deep inside me, my eyes bulge open as I take all of him. Then he’s moving back out of me and thrusting back in as I push and pull against him. He’s moving fast but deliberately running his cock over my prostate as he pushes in. Really loud guttural groans are coming out of us both. Things start going faster; my dick is throbbing and aching as it bounces underneath me. It’s time. I want to come with his dick plunged up my ass. I reach under and start pulling on my cock in time with his thrusting. It only takes a few deft pulls and I’m coming hard and fast all over the sofa. Justin groans loudly as my ass grips his dick like a vice as the orgasm rips through me. I deliberately clench him hard with my ass and thrust harder against him. He leans back with both hands on my hips and I can feel his dick throbbing and coming inside me. 

We both collapse in a heap. My stomach hitting the nice wet spot of giz I just spurted. Justin a sack of potatoes on my back, limp and unmoving. I nudge him. He groans and grips the base of the condom and slowly pulls back and out of me. He takes off the condom and drops it on the floor next to my glass collapsing on me again. I slip on to my side and drop him behind me up against the back of the sofa. He’s not moving barely breathing. I look over my shoulder at him, kiss him lightly. He opens his eyes they’re dazed. I roll back over and take a swig of the Beam.

“So like you should take naps more often”, he breathes against my ear. I smile and press my back into his chest. I’m too tired and fucked out to say anything. His arm drops over my waist his hand tickles my hip. I start to laugh and push his hand away. He leans in to tickle me some more. I can’t help but laugh and squirm as he tries to assault my stomach with his hands. I grip his hands firmly pull them up around my chest tucking them under my arms to stop the onslaught. We settle down and I whisper “yeah, maybe”. I feel his lips curl up into a smile on the back of my neck.


End file.
